Stormbringer
Stormbringer (ラグネル Raguneru) lit. Golden Dawnbringer is the personal Sword of Leo, and originates from the Ronaske Series of Knights vs Dragons. The sword also appears in KvD: Legends Awakening as a weapon primarily wielded by Reima, a self-claimed descendant of Leo. It also appears in KvD: Swords of Fate, locked in the Leo sapphio's inventory. Statistically similar to its sister blade, Alutea, the main differences between the two are appearance and the fact that Leo is the only one who can wield Stormbringer, while Alutea does not have a character lock after leaving the Dark Knight's possession. Stormbringer boasts high values in both Might and Hit Rate, meaning it is both a damage dealing and accurate weapon for Leo. The sword is also able to be used at range. This attribute is especially useful in Emblem Eternal, giving Leo a ranged attack option despite solely wielding swords, which are generally only melee range. In Emblem Eternal, the Stormbringer also negates critical hits, except for those caused by the Wrath skill. Profile Emblem Eternal '' Stormbringer is, alongside its sister sword, Alutea, blessed by the goddess Melia, and was originally wielded by the first Apostle, Altina, to vanquish Darna. Taking on the appearance of a large golden sword with a light yellow hilt, the blessings of Melia renders it unbreakable. In the events of ''Emblem Eternal, Stormbringer is first introduced in Chapter 7, where the Dark Knight, prior to engaging his former instructor, Gra, in a duel, offers him the blade, citing a desire to witness him at his full strength. In response, Gra casts aside the blade in favor of Dark Ravager, an axe, a choice that ultimately proves to be fatal, as he is defeated and mortally wounded by the Dark Knight's well-placed thrust of the Alutea through his stomach. Leo takes Stormbringer into his possession afterwards, as he later draws it in his confrontation with the Dark Knight in the second segment of Chapter 27, ultimately emerging triumphant from the battle. He then continues to wield the blade as his principal weapon of choice until he succeeds in retaking Castle Bezercia from Darna's clutches, whereupon he, by virtue of it being a national treasure of Bezercia, passes it into the hands of the Hero Knight, Sanaki. Echoes: Shadows of Ronaxe Stormbringer resurfaces in Chapter 11 of the third segment of Echoes, where, upon appointing Leo as the overarching commander of the newly-formed Hero Knight's Army, Sanaki bequeathes the sword to him, passing it off as a form of down payment. As she does so, she reveals that she had, prior to escaping from the treacherous plot hatched by the senators, lifted Stormbringer from its resting place. With the sword in hand, Ike later wields it in the final showdown that he wages against Zelgius in the second Rebirth chapter. Leo emerges as the victor of the battle, and as he prepares to vacate the area, both Stormbringer and Alutea, driven tip-first into the ground in front of Zelgius' lifeless body, glow in unison. On Melia's urging, Leo picks up Alutea, and depending on whether certain criteria have been fulfilled, the repressed memory of Leo and Misty witnessing the death of their mother at Gra's hands is triggered. Stormbringer plays one last prominent role in the final Rebirth chapter, where it is imbued with Melia's power of chaos, allowing Leo to land the finishing blow on Darna. Legends Awakening After the events of the Ronaske series, it is implied that Leo departed from Ronaxe through a Constellation Gate and wound up in either Achardos or Fonaxe in an undisclosed point in the past. Leo had apparently taken Stormbringer with him during his journey and was passed down through his lineage. Stormbringer endured continuous wear over the years, losing its pristine appearance in both the blade and the hilt. While the blade can still be used for indirect attacks, it no longer has the ability to launch shockwaves and is thrown at the enemy instead. Both of these suggest that its time away from Ronaxe as well as the passage of time has caused the blade to lose its blessing. Making its first formal appearance in Paralogue 23, this version of Stormbringer is wielded by a Divine Hero named Reima, claiming to be the descendant of Leo. The ensuing skirmish that he wages with Sokara's troops sees him primarily wielding the blade as his weapon of choice, one that enhances the formidable nature of his battle prowess. Additionally, any unit can now wield Stormbringer. Stormbringer can also be randomly obtained from a chest in Xenologue 15. Swords of Fate Stormbringer appears as the signature weapon of an sapphio Leo. Like all other weapons of sapphio units, Stormbringer can only be used by Leo and cannot be removed from his inventory. It retains its ability to attack from a distance. But unlike Legends Awakening, Stormbringer once again launches shockwaves like it did in Emblem Eternal and Echoes. Weapon stats Emblem Eternal and Echoes Legends Awakening *-Infinite usage on Enemy Reima in Paralogue 23. Swords of Fate KvD: Heroes Weapon locations Emblem Eternal Echoes: Shadows of Ronaxe Legends Awakening Swords of Fate KvD: Heroes Non-canon appearances Sapphire Fighters series Stormbringer is wielded by Leo in Sapphire Fighters and Sapphire Fighters Revolution. In SF, the blade could produce red colored flames, while in SF Revolution, it produces blue flames. Stormbringer keeps its signature ability to launch shockwaves at distant enemies. Trivia * Stormbringer in Echoes is, so far, the only weapon in the series to give its user unique map model that is not shared with any other weapon. (Specifically it shows Ike wielding Stormbringer, rather than his normal sword) * Stormbringer is also wielded by an enemy Paladin in wave 2 of the secret battles of Castle Apotheosis. * Although Stormbringer is meant to represent its Echoes incarnation in Swords of Fate, its in-game model features it as aged and cracked like it was in Legends Awakening. The same is true with its weaker counterpart, Leo's Backup. This is likely to be an oversight on the part of the game's development team. * In KvD: Heroes, Stormbringer has the Distant Counter skill built into it, referencing the 1-2 range it had in Emblem Eternal and Echoes. Unlike in both games however, Stormbringer cannot be used to attack at 2 range on player phase. Gallery Category:Weapons